dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Repairanoid
Repairanoid is the third part of the 32nd episode of season 2 in Dexter's Laboratory. It originally aired on March 25, 1998. In this episode, Mom calls for an electrician who comes to fix a blown-out fuse. He accidentally stumbles into Dexter's laboratory, and causes the electricity bill to skyrocket. Plot Mom plugs in a toaster and notices electricity flying from around the plug. She then goes to call the electrician. Meanwhile, Dexter is in his lab working on another one of his inventions, and is interrupted by flickering lights. He calls for a yellow alert, and looks at Computer's monitor to find a rotund man looking at the house's fuse box. Dexter then sends a fly bot to the fuse box. Arnie crushes the bot by clapping his hands together. Dexter assumes that Arnie was sent by Mandark to foil his plans. Computer tells him that there is no match, and Dexter runs to Mom to tell her about Arnie. Later, Arnie is in the garage looking at the wires, and he sees one named "Exhaust." He follows the cord all the way to Dexter's laboratory where he is stunned by the overuse of electricity. Dexter pops out of a metal toaster and sees Arnie working on one of his machines. Computer reads maximum efficiency on the sub-particle accelerator. Dexter, surprised by this, lets Arnie continue working on the lab while he takes a rest. Dexter looks as all of his machines are at maximum power. After a while, Arnie takes the bill to Mom and she is shocked by how much it cost. She then proceeds to pay Arnie in pennies. Characters *Dexter *Mom *Dad (non-speaking cameo) *Arnie *Mandark (mentioned) Trivia Notes *Dee Dee and Mandark are not appear in this episode. *Dexter is seen tanning in front of 7 lights while working, later in this episode he's in a toaster. Tanning may be something Dexter occasionally does as he is seen in the Season 1: 12th episode "Mandarker" tanning under a lamp. *This episode may be an explanation to why Dexter's family light bill is extremely high...because of all his usage of power in the lab. The light bill is shown a s $40,000, however his mom pays the bill without question. *Another entrance to the lab is shown through Dexter walking into a small desk which vacuum ports him back to the lab. *A wire to Dexter's Lab is connected to the electric box located in the garage of his home, this is showing a possible way Dexter's lab is sustaining power function. The wire is revealed as a cable installed in the wall leading up to his room up which leads to his lab. *Arnie fixes Dexter's title logo "Dexter's Laboratory" which is an in-cartoon self-reference. *When Dexter's Mom is shocked at the bill results, she said she should've had her husband do it. But then when Dexter's Dad appears, she says "No honey not you..." Dad walks away sad. This could indicate a theory that although Dexter's Dad and Mom are married and may live with each other, it is possible that there may be another husband she's referring to or an extramarital affair may have occurred. A theory would also suggest that Dexter's Dad may not be his biological father or their marriage was annulled and Mom is married to someone else. *By Mom paying the bill this time for $40,000 it speculates as to how the past/future light bills were paid, and what were their prices high or low? Goofs/Errors *When Dexter's Mom says she should've had her husband fix everything after seeing the $40,000 bill. Dexter's Dad appears and she says to him: "No honey not you..." this should be an error as Dad and Mom are sort of married, or a theory could be that Mom and Dad's marriage was annulled and she's married to someone else. Another theory suggests that Dad might not be Dexter's biological father, but that's sketchy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee